


TIMESTAMP: The Sound of Engines - Chin POV Chapter 11

by mrspadrona



Series: The 'Auana Club [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrspadrona/pseuds/mrspadrona
Summary: A look at what Chin Ho Kelly knows and when he finds it out.





	

In an instant, he’s awake. His senses are sharp and he’s reaching for the phone before it buzzes a second time, hoping to get it before the sound disturbs the woman next to him. Of course when he takes his eyes over to hers, he can see the sound woke her up already. Underneath it all, she’s still an emergency room physician and can be woken in a breath. She lays her hand on his hip as he answers the call. No-one likes midnight phone calls … they never bring good news.

He presses the speakerphone to answer the call. Whatever is on the other line won’t phase her and he might need her. They’ve been down this road before.

“Chin, it’s Captain Kahananui from Honolulu Fire … “

The man is still talking, he’s sure of it. But it sounds like he’s talking through a muzzle at the bottom of the ocean and Chin can’t quite hold onto the words. Or it might just be the sound of his heart slamming in his chest as his stomach turns to ice. A few phrases break through as he feels Malia pushing the sheets off his body (When did she stand up? When did she grab his clothes?)

“… it’s a 5 alarm fire Chin.”

“The club looks to be a total loss …”

“I sent 6 engines to get control of the inferno.”

Malia was holding the phone so he could pull his shirt over his head and he heard her thanking the Captain and telling him they would be sending someone down to the clubhouse as soon as it could be arranged.

She put her hands on the side of his face and held him close. He stared into those same eyes that he’d fallen in love with all those years ago on a beach and she held him steady.

“Call the boys Chin. The clubhouse is gone and it wasn’t an accident. I’ll call Kono and get her on her way to Danno’s place for Gracie. Go, honey.”

She kissed him and went around to the other side of the bed to get her phone (when had she gotten dressed? Was it while he was on the phone?)

He looked at the phone in his hand and sighed. It was going to be a long fucking night.


End file.
